


Hi Dad

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Jeralt and Claude receives the best news on Father's Day
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Hi Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Father's day but it doesn't matter. Have some family fluff bec we were robbed of many interactions between characters

Jeralt's only daughter, Byleth, has recently married the man of her dreams as his wife calls him. He wouldn't go that far on calling Claude that way but he just let Sitri do what she wants.

It has been a couple of months since Byleth has settled down in Almyra city with Claude, and now they're dropping by for a visit.

Jeralt won't admit it but he misses his daughter every day. It was hard to raise a feisty and mischievous daughter like her, but it was all worth it to see her smile so brightly like that when she married Claude.

He had never seen her smile since she lost her twin brother to an accident when they were teenagers. He got to accept that Claude is that special to her to smile that much, as if finally letting go of the past but still keeping her brother in her heart. 

"Hi." Byleth greeted them as soon as they arrived. Sitri pulled her daughter into a hug while Claude shook Jeralt's hand in greeting.

"Come in." Jeralt told them. "We're just about done with cooking your favorites."

"Whose favorites?" Byleth asked wryly. "Mine or Claude's?"

"Both." Jeralt replied, flicking her forehead.

"You're looking good." Sitri commented as she has her arms around her daughter, as they walked through the house and into the dining room.

"Claude is a fantastic cook." Byleth replied. "He put my cooking skills to shame."

Claude chuckled at that. "You're exaggerating. You're just craving a lot of stuff."

Jeralt looked at his daughter sharply at that, wondering if they're going to have a grandchild soon but Byleth only laughed.

"Well, it's not everyday I get to eat Almyran food you know. Everything is new to my tastebuds."

Ah...it's just his daughter stuffing her face then. He should have expected that.

Yeesh. She should know how to control herself.

Sitri then pulled her daughter on ahead, discussing something quietly with her.

The two men only watched them walk on, with Jeralt glancing at Claude.

"No baby news?" He asked tentatively. Claude only smiled sheepishly.

"We're...uh...we're working on it." The younger man replied. "We didn't expect our work schedules will be hectic after the wedding...the tests she took all came out negative after the honeymoon..."

Jeralt only nodded somberly at that, making Claude chuckle as they entered the dining room.

He never thought Jeralt's that eager to have a grandchild.

They then noticed the two women giggling and trying to keep it down.

"What's so funny?" Jeralt asked, squinting at them suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing...nothing..." Sitri replied cheerfully. "Oh, Jeralt, dear. I forgot I ordered cakes from the bakeshop. Can you go and pick them up?"

"Cakes? Why buy when you know how to make one?" 

Just how many cakes did Sitri ordered? One is enough since there's only four of them in the house.

"Jeralt, sometimes it's better to buy things when you don't have enough time in your hands." Sitri replied.

Jeralt only raised an eyebrow at her, looking at the food they prepared.

It's not even that much, with pasta and two kind of sauces, and roasted chicken with Sitri's special touch. There's also some appetisers care of Jeralt.

Some of them were specially made for Claude, since he's the favorite now. Byleth had often teased Claude that she shouldn't have taken his surname, but rather he should have taken hers by the way her parents cherish him.

Jeralt only heaved out a tired sigh. "Fine, I'll go. It's under your name, yeah?"

"Oh, thank you so much, dear." Sitri told him, walking up to him and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "Be careful with the cakes, okay? I don't want the design to be ruined before we could serve it."

"Claude, you should go with dad." Byleth told her husband, who only stared at her.

"Huh?"

"I want you to help him with the cakes. And maybe buy me some lemon bars or lemon tarts, whichever's available in the shop."

Claude only blinked at her, frowning. "You're eating too much sugar, By..."

Byleth was quiet for a moment, and Claude saw the start of her kicked kitten face that will have him say yes to her demands.

Her lips pouting, her brows furrowed, downcast eyes and holding her hands together like a kid trying to cute their way in getting what they want always work on Claude.

"By, no..." Claude said softly, trying to resist groaning in front of his in-laws.

Byleth didn't listen to him and instead turned away with the most dejected expression.

"Okay, okay, okay... I'll get you some lemon bars." Claude finally said as he crossed the room to hug her tightly.

"You are in so much trouble later." He whispered in her ears.

"Get me a box of lemon bars and I'll behave." Byleth replied to him.

Claude only squeezed her tightly in his arms before leaving the house with Jeralt.

On their way to the bakery, Jeralt only chuckled at Claude.

"Seems like my daughter has you wrapped in her little finger."

"Well, Mom has the knack for it." Claude replied. "We're under their spells."

The two of them were silent for a moment then bursts out chuckling at the realization.

"No one can blame us though." Claude added.

"Indeed. Only a few men would understand why we do such things for our wives."

They arrived at the bakery and fell in line, waiting for their turn. Claude craned his neck if there are still any lemon bars enough to fill a box for his wife.

"We're here to pick up cakes ordered by Sitri Eisner." Jeralt said to the cashier when it's finally their turn.

"Oh, right. Wait a second and I'll bring it out." The cashier said cheerfully as he left his post.

Claude sent a quick message to his wife, saying that he's only able to bring half a box of lemon bars home.

It's a white lie, of course. But he's worried for her health. Less sugar is good for her, after what she had consumed for the past days.

That woman needs some moderation on eating pastries.

"Here you go." The cashier said again as he handed over two small boxes. Jeralt nodded, handing over the payment and carefully taking the boxes.

"I'll get a half dozen of the lemon bars." Claude said quickly before they could be ushered away, taking out his own wallet.

The cashier nodded and quickly prepared his order.

"Thank you for your patronage." He said again, handing over the box to Claude. "And congratulations!"

Jeralt and Claude only looked at him, confused, but the cashier didn't say anything else.

On their way back to the house, the two of them were quiet, wondering what the cashier meant.

"Are you sure Byleth's not pregnant?" Jeralt asked his son-in-law.

"I'm sure... We just checked a few weeks ago. Haven't gotten the chance again..." Claude frowned as he took out one lemon bar to nibble on.

He's sure Byleth wouldn't mind if he takes a bite.

"You don't think...the guy got confused?" Claude wondered. "Or maybe he's just enthusiastic on selling?"

"Maybe..." Jeralt said slowly, his brain going through all possibilities. "Did you two checked properly?"

"I'm sure. We tested when she missed her period..."

Jeralt let out a hum, still thinking. His daughter won't lie to her husband, that much is for sure. And home pregnancy kits are rarely wrong...

But the way the mother and daughter acts is way suspicious.

He clearly remembers Sitri craving a lot of food when she was pregnant with Byleth.

It was lemon bars too.

What if...

Byleth's hiding it to surprise them?

That's a possibility.

As if reading his mind, Claude spoke up. "Byleth isn't really good on keeping secrets. We'd know for sure."

"True..." Jeralt agreed as they pulled up to his house. "Well, whatever. I just hope you two find some time for yourselves from now on. I actually expected you two being all over one another now that you live under one roof."

Claude chuckled. "Oh, we are. We just haven't hit the jackpot."

They entered the house and found their wives sharing some snacks while watching tv.

"You two took so long." Sitri told them with a scowl. "The food had gone cold."

"You should have said much earlier you ordered cake." Jeralt replied. "And why two cakes?"

"One's for take home for the kids."

Byleth stuck out her hand towards Claude, demanding the box of lemon bars. Upon opening it, she pouted.

"It's one bar short." She said.

"I ate one."

"Who gave you permission?"

"I paid for it."

"It was suppose to be for me."

"Don't be stingy. It's conjugal property."

"No it's not."

"By..."

Byleth stuck her tongue out at him. Sitri stood up and ushered everyone into the dining room to have lunch.

They talked idly over food, until it's time for the dessert. Sitri checked on the ribbons attached and handed each small box to the two men.

"Why don't you two open these up and serve them?" she asked them sweetly.

"I thought you said one was for the kids to take home?" Jeralt frowned. "There's no need to–" His voice died in his throat when Sitri frowned, crossing her arms.

Claude only glanced at the two of them, then looked at his wife who's happily eating what remains of her lemon bars.

"Go on, open them." Sitri urged them.

With a sigh, Jeralt and Claude opened the box in front of them.

There was a stunned silence as they looked into the cakes.

"Sitri, how are you even pregnant?" Jeralt frowned, looking at the words 'Hi future Dad' on the cake.

"Why does mine says 'Hi future grandpa'?" Claude asked, confused.

Sitri and Byleth looked at one another then into the cakes.

"Oh dear, oh dear. The people in the bakeshop did not listen to my instructions about the ribbons." Sitri said, flustered as she took Claude's cake and swapped it with Jeralt's.

Behind her, Byleth only rubbed her forehead.

Their surprise was a failure, thanks to the bakeshop crew.

Claude and Jeralt only stared at them, with the news now out. Claude just glanced at the 'Hi future Dad' on the cake before turning to Byleth.

"But you said...the tests..."

"The kits couldn't detect it, so Mom said I go to the OB to have a check up. I rarely miss any period after all." Byleth replied, smiling sheepishly at him.

Claude stared at her, the news finally sinking into his consciousness.

"So... You're really...?"

"Yes."

Claude stood up from his seat and hugged her tightly.

Jeralt only looked at his wife.

"I'm surprised you two managed to keep it a secret. Especially Byleth."

"Well, it was hard." Sitri admitted. "But it's a good surprise for Father's day, right?"

The two of them watched Byleth trying to get Claude off her but he won't have it, not after hiding such information from him for four weeks.

"This would have been much fun and amusing if we announced it on Grandparents' Day, and if the crew only listened to the ribbon instructions." Sitri pouted. Jeralt only pinched her cheek.

"Since when did you become so devious?"

"Since we had Claude as son-in-law."

Claude looked up at them. "I know I should be offended and defend my honor regarding that comment but I'll just ignore it..."


End file.
